Grissom's Week Off
by Kammiie
Summary: A Re-do of my story A week off! Contains bad language spoilers for season 8 and later
1. Chapter 1

**It was a miracle. The man that hardly took a day off in his life had now decided to take a full week off! No one would have guessed it was Gil Grissom. Of course there was a few weekends here and there was the one time he did call in sick…only to be called in to testify on a case. So you wouldn't really count them as been off, would you? **

**Don't get me wrong I'm glad he is taking it off. I don't mean to sound like a heartless bitch but, since Sara left, the lab has been like a second home to him. Who am I kidding it is his home! He only left to spend time with his dog. **

**Of course I know there is a reason he is taking it off and it ant to teach no seminar or catch up on his sleep. (Even though he does need to.) There's another reason and I do intend on finding out. **

*** * * * * * * * * **

"**I see you're taking next week off." Catherine said as she walked into his office. **

**He knew this was coming, he tried to avoid her but you cant do that when she is sitting in your office. **

"**Well Catherine, there's nothing wrong with your eye-sight." retorted Grissom. **

"**And there is nothing wrong with your hearing is there." Catherine said back. "So come-on, spill, why **_**are**_** you taking a week off Gil? And don't go giving me bull, I can read you like a book!" **

"**Well Catherine, whatever I do tell you, you aren't going to believe it are you?" Grissom asked. **

"**Okay probably not. But I swear to god if there's a load of paper work to be done don't you dare think I wont bring it over to you, cos' I will." Catherine threatened. **

"**Who said I was staying in Vegas?" Grissom questioned. **

"**Please Gil, If you were leaving Vegas you would be giving one of us the dog to look after or go over to your place and water the plants or feed your creepy little friend's. You are not leaving Vegas." **

"**How do you I haven't asked one of my neighbors?" He asked. **

"**Don't make me laugh Griss." Catherine replied smiling. **

"**Okay so I'm not leaving. Catherine you are very good at your job and one day you're going to be sitting in this chair." Grissom said all laughter leaving the room. **

"**Are you dying?" Catherine asked. **

"**No Catherine, I'm not. I'm telling the truth. There will be a day this lab wont be a part of my life, I'll have my own family to look after, I will have served my time by then." **

**Catherine thought for a moment over what Grissom had just said.**

"**Is this your twisted way of telling me Sara is pregnant?" **

**Without even waiting for an answer Catherine rambled on. **

"**Oh my god she is! Isn't she? I mean why else would you be talking about leaving the lab? This all makes perfect sense….."**

"**Catherine calm down ! Sara is not pregnant, this Catherine is how rumors are started." "Sorry." Catherine replied meekly. "I just assumed with you on about 'leaving the lab' and 'looking after your own family' that Sara was pregnant. I am allowed to be wrong once in a while. So speaking of Sara, how is she?" **

"**Fine." **

"**Fine? That's-that's all you're going to say? The love of your life, and the reason you're taking a week off, is fine!" **

"**Yes." Grissom said looking out over the top of his classes. **

"**A-ha you are taking the week off cos' of Sara! I knew it, I knew it! Like I said I can read you like a book." Catherine said with a beaming smile on her face. **

"**Catherine, I never said," Grissom started. **

"**Ah but you did. Remember 'and the reason you're taking the week off is fine' you answered yes my friend. I knew if I waited long enough I would catch you out, I just knew it. Not that I'm complaining. I, for one, am glad you got your ass out of the microscope. It took you long enough. And don't worry, work will not interfere, I promise. So you go make your family this week Griss and in return all I ask is to be the godmother of the first born, I don't think that's such a high price." **

**Before Grissom could answer, Catherine was half way down the hall laughing to her self. **

_**A/N So this is a re-do of my first story because I did not like it! I'm hoping (fingers crossed) that I can update this as often as possible (unlike last time….) This has not been beta'd so all mistakes are mine (which there probably is a lot of!) Any way I don't CSI wish I did but sadly like you I don't! -sad face- Please review if you like it and tell me what you think. And to those who read my last attempt a Big Thank you for reading my (new) story and for all the reviews. **_

_**x **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Thanks for all the reviews and **__**Author and Story alerts. It means a lot. Here is the next Chap. Not beta'd. Any mistakes are mine. Oh and I don't own anything to do with CSI unless Box sets count? Enjoy**_

**Sara's POV **

She wouldn't call it weird, but it definatly was strange to be back in his old apartment…their old apartment.

She hadn't been in it since…well since she left really. Whenever they met up (which was whenever the two of them could get away which wasn't that often) it had always been in a hotel halfway from Vegas and San Francisco.

Nothing had changed really everything looked as it had when she left…ran was her term but Grissom had told here again and again that he understood why she had to get away.

But she knew no matter how many times he told her, there would always be that uncertainty in the back of her mind. She felt bad for just leaving with only a letter, but they had talked about this, and Grissom was right it was the past and they where headed for the future.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Grissom's POV**

He wouldn't have called it weird, but it definatly was strange to be going home and actually looking forward to something.

For the first two months after Sara had left Grissom only left to feed and walk his dog, he didn't want to go home.

Everywhere he looked there would be a reminder of what he had and what he had lost. And he truly thought that he had lost Sara until that one phone call.

_**Flashback…**_

Grissom had worked for three shifts straight and was heading on for his fourth until Catherine had dragged him home and made him eat the first proper meal since Sara left.

"Look Grissom, I know it's gotta be hard, but life move's on. It's been two months and _you _have yet to call and see how she is doing and she has yet to call you. Hell she may have even called, but you have been so cooped up in that god damned office you wouldn't know if it had snowed in Vegas since she left. Now I will pick you up before shift starts tonight okay? I don't care what you do in the mean time but I swear to god Griss if I find out that you went next or near the place I will cause bodily harm to you and that is a promise." Catherine said heading for the door once Grissom had finished what she had made for him.

Of course he knew Catherine would carry out on her threat if he did go back to the lab so he stayed put.

He tidied up the kitchen area and then went to lie on the couch. As soon as he has sat down his phone rang.

Without looking at the caller id he answered.

"Catherine, there is no need to check up on me, I wont leave the house."

"Why is Catherine checking up on you? Are you hurt Grissom? Did something happen at a crime scene? Are you Okay?"

After two months with minimal contact _that_ was the first thing she said to him.

"Sara?"

"Yes its Sara, Gil you're scaring me, are you hurt? Why does Catherine need to check up on you?"

"I'm fine Sara, Catherine is only been a friend, since she seems to think I can't function with out you."

"Well I'm getting it pretty hard to function without you at the moment." There she had said it, she had admitted it she needed him and whether he was willing to admit it he needed her as well.

"Where are you?"

"I'm still in San Francisco."

"What time is it?"

"What?"

"Just answer me, Sara."

"Its 8 o'clock in the morning. Why?"

"It takes around 8 and a half hour to drive from Vegas to San Francisco right?"

"Grissom I didn't ring you just so you would drive out to me. I rang cos' I needed to hear your voice. I've rang a week ago but I got no answer."

"What if we met half way? We both drive for four hours and met up? It'll be only around midday by then right? We could have the weekend together Sara think about it!"

"Well yeah I guess we could, but do you really wanna met up with me Griss?"

"Why wouldn't I Sara, you're my fiancé, I still love you and that's never going to change honey."

"Even after all I've done? I deserted you Grissom? Don't you hate me?"

"I could never hate you Sara. I thought I hated you when it sank in and you where gone but life moves on."

"Oh."

"No I don't mean it like that. What I mean is that life moves on. You are going to get through this and I will help as often as I can. Even if it's over the phone, but if you and I leave right now we can be together by midday."

"Are you sure Griss? I mean you don't have…."

"Sara it took me till today to realize how much I miss you and I found that out when I heard your voice. I have been so consumed about _me. _You were the one who went through every thing and I have been beyond selfish. I didn't even call you once. God

Sara I am such an asshole."

"You're not an asshole Griss, you're just Grissom."

For the next twenty minutes they talked about what had happened since Sara had left and decided that next week they would met up halfway between Vegas and San Francisco.

_Present…_

'_God I was such an asshole towards her…and she still married me.' _ Grissom thought as he pulled up in his driveway.

_**A/N Thanks for reading please leave a review and tell me what you think. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Not mine. **_

It wasn't that she was nervous, she was excited which made her fidgety and she couldn't sit still if her life depended on it.

'_Well at least im not as bad as when we first met. God I was mess that day.' _Thought Sara as she heard Grissom's car pull into the drive way. 

_**Flashback… **_

It had been just over two months since they had last seen each other. Not that either of them would admit it, but they were both nervous wrecks.

They agreed to meet halfway between San Francisco and Vegas and that's what they did.

Grissom had taken the weekend off and would be back for Sunday nights shift.

Sara had told her mother that she was going to meet a friend and would be back Sunday evening.

Of course her mother had asked a million and one questions about this 'friend' and why they were meeting a four hour car drive away.

Eventually Sara told her that her friend was from Vegas and they were meeting halfway.

"Mom we are just really good friends, we have known each other for years, he is the reason I stayed in Vegas all this time."

"He wouldn't happen to be your Fiancé by any chance would he?"

Sara's head shot up and looked at her Mom standing in the door way.

"How did you…."

"The ring on your finger was an indication. I noticed it about the third day you were here, and I thought you would tell me in your own time. I never mentioned it cos' well you never mentioned anyone and I was afraid to incase it brought up some bad memories for you."

Sara looked at her ring finger. She could remember clearly the day he proposed to her.

She let out a small laugh. "He proposed to me while we were in bee suits. He's an entomologist and my boss." Sara said with a smile. "Was my boss." The smile slowly faded from her face. "I don't know what I have done to deserve him Mom, I just ran away from him, all I left was a letter to explain. I mean I couldn't even say goodbye to him face to face. I thought he would hate me, I rang him the day I arrived here, and he could barely talk to me. I was afraid to ring back incase he told me it was over. I rang him about two weeks ago, but he didn't answer me, I thought he was avoiding me, turns out he has done nothing but work double and triple shifts sine I have left. We got talking last week and now we are meeting up. I have missed him _so _much since I came here. I have thought about just packing my bags and going again. But something has kept me here." Sara was almost in tears by the time she had finished telling her Mom about Grissom.

"Honey, I want you to go to him and tell him what you are just after telling me. By the sounds of it you truly love this man. There is no way he could hate you." Laura said trying to comfort her daughter, even though she was close to tears her self.

All Sara could do was nod.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The four hour drive seemed to last forever and twice Sara had to tell her self to keep going and not turn around.

'_He is going to hate me. He is. There is no way he is gunna want me, not after what I put him through__. He is gunna hate me for sure!" _

All this was going through Sara's head for most of the trip. She was terrified about meeting Grissom. None of what they talked about during the week entered her head.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sara arrived at the only hotel in the small town. They had agreed to stay here for the weekend.

Of course she didn't know if Grissom had arrived and checked in yet, so standing outside her car with her over night bag beside her, she rang him.

He picked up immediately.

"Sara?"

"Hey Griss, I-I'm outside the hotel, just after arriving. Um uh where uh where are you?"

"Right behind you."

Sara nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Grissom whisper into her ear.

"Jesus Grissom, don't do that. Are you trying to kill me?" Sara asked almost in tears.

"Sara I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

"I know, I know." Sara said wishing she hadn't reacted the way she had. "I'm sorry I reacted that way, its just I'm a little jumpy about this whole weekend.

Griss I need to know something before we go any further. If you are here to break it off with me, please tell me now." Sara said looking at him.

He couldn't stand to see her look so broken and she thought he was breaking it off with her? Where had all this come from?

"Sara, where did you get that idea? I love you too much to break it off with you. Sara I asked to see you this weekend so we could talk face to face, I am not breaking up with you. You are the love of my life and I am not giving you up."

That was all Sara needed to hear from him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and for the first time in two months they kissed.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Sara was taking out of her trip down memory when Grissom walked into the living room.

"Sara?"

_**A/N Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story and to those who have read it, it means a lot. I hope you enjoyed this chapter; it kinda was a tricky one for me to write. I hope to have the next chap up in the next week, I have most of it done, I just wanna tweek it a bit! Please review! **_


	4. Day One

_**A/N Here is the fourth chap earlier than I thought. **__**Thank you so much for the reviews. Cant believe people added this as a fav story so an even bigger thank you to those. Enjoy and review. **_

It wasn't that he was shocked…who was he kidding you could have knocked him over with a feather when he saw _her_ standing in the middle of the living room.

"Sara?" He asked just to be on the safe side in case his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Surprise." Sara said all excitement gone from her. She had gone from not been able to sit still to a nervous wreck all in one word.

"What are you doing here," It had come out harsher than he had meant it to. "I don't mean….I thought you were leaving San Francisco when I finished at the lab?"

"I know that's what we agreed on but…I didn't want to drive when we could be spending time together. Mom didn't agree either, if that makes you feel any better, but I am here and I'm fine, that reminds me I need to ring her and tell her I arrived." Sara said rambling, her nerves getting the better of her…again.

In three long strides he was standing in front of her. "Welcome home." And with that he kissed her.

It wasn't a lust filled kiss filled with longing and want, but a slow tantalising kiss that made Sara weak at the knees.

When the need for air became to strong, she reluctantly pulled back. "God I have missed you." Sara said as she laid her forehead against his.

"It's been six very long weeks without you." Grissom said, pulling her closer to him.

"Mm-hmm." Sara said not wanting to ruin the moment. "But we have a week to make up for lost time."

Just then Hank decided that he wanted to celebrate that Sara, his favourite master, had returned.

"Looks like someone else is glad you returned."

"Yes well," Sara said while stealing another kiss from Grissom. "We re-united earlier, he has been feed and let out, the only thing left is his walk, but I can do that later, I think now there is a bed calling our name, Mr. Grissom."

"Well, Mrs. Grissom lets not wait any longer." Grissom said picking her up and carrying her towards their bedroom.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ten hours later Sara woke to the smell of food. It wasn't until she actually smelled the food she realized she hadn't eaten since sometime the day before.

Grissom looked up when he heard feet padding into the kitchen. Sara stood there with the shirt he had been wearing before going to bed.

"Hey you're up. I was gunna bring this to you in bed."

"Morning. That's okay we can eat out here." Sara said, feeling very shy. "What's for breakfast any way, I'm starving."

"Pancakes!" Grissom said smiling.

"They smell delicious." Sara said, still on the other side of the breakfast bar.

"Sara, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." _'Okay now that sounded rehearsed.'_ Sara thought. "It's just; I guess I'm a bit nervous, I know it's silly but…." Sara said while playing with her hands.

Grissom came round the breakfast bar and pulled her into a hug.

"Honey there is nothing to be nervous about."

"I know, I know, I just I don't know why I am. It's so stupid I know I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I love you."

"I love you too." Sara said laughing.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes until Sara caught a whiff of something burning.

"Grissom, the pancakes!"

10 minutes later, after throwing the burnt pancakes in the garbage and Sara laughing and teasing Grissom, they started a fresh batch.

"It's not that funny Sara."

"Oh but it is." Sara said still laughing about the incident. "Maybe from now I should just make pancakes cos' I haven't burned any yet."

"Yes but you have flour everywhere."

"No I don't….." Sara said just as Grissom sprinkled flour over the top of her head. "You did not just do that Gil, cos if you did I would have to do this." Flour landed right in the centre of his face. "Don't play a game you know you can't win Gil." Sara said laughing at the look on his face.

Grissom captured her lips with her. "Dear," Grissom said as the broke apart. "Who said I wanted to win?"

At Sara's confused look Grissom answered his own questions. "The winner always gets a prize, and I just so happen to be that prize."

Sara turned back to the pancakes and turned the off. "I'm not hungry any more." Sara said with a sly smile.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

The ringing of her cell phone woke her hours later.

Of course trying to remember where she, or rather Grissom, had thrown them earlier that morning was proving rather difficult.

Afraid of waking Grissom she scrambled around the room listing for the ringing.

Eventually she found her pants and headed for the living room with her ringing cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh thank god you are okay. I was worried when you didn't ring me yesterday that something might have happen, but then I remembered you were re-uniting with you husband after 6 weeks, or however long it was, and well that probably took most of yesterday, but then when I hadn't heard from you at nine this morning I got worried, even though I know Gil works the night shift and he is probably still adjusting…."

"MOM, you can stop rambling, I'm okay, I'm sorry I forgot to call yesterday, wait yesterday? What time is it?"

"It's ten in the morning; today is Saturday just in case that had slipped you mind too."

"Oh My God, Hank!"

"What's wrong with Hank?"

"We kind of forgot about him!"

"I know, I know I'm an idiot. Look mom how bout I ring you this afternoon sometime. Okay? Right well I will talk to you then. Bye, love you." Without waiting for a reply Sara hung up the phone, ran back into the bedroom, grabbed the first two pieces of clothing she could find and went in search of Hank and his leash.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

An hour and twenty minutes later Sara arrived back at the house with Hank.

Entering she noticed everything had been cleaned away since the 'food fight'.

Sara grabbed the dog food and filled Hank's bowl.

Standing up two hands went round her waist making her jump.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Are you hungry?"

Smiling she answered. "For food? Yes starved."

"Good and that's what I meant." Grabbing her hand Grissom guided her into the dinning room.

"Wow!" Sara looked at the table filled with a plate of Pancakes, cereal, fruit, toast, and Oj. "How did you do all this?"

"Well the phone ringing woke me, and when you left I got up and made a start on all this, after cleaning the kitchen. And I didn't burn the Pancakes or get flour all over the place. Speaking of flour you do realise you went for a walk with flour in your hair?"

"You're kidding me? No wonder Mrs. Jacobs was looking at me funnily. I thought it was because I was wearing your shirt." Sara said while running a hand through her hair.

"Yes well, food first shower later, and besides I think you look sexy in my shirt, minus the jeans of course."

"You're right, food first, sex later."

_**A/N Oh aint I just mean? Haha! **__**I thought we could do with some fluff. And I think I gave it to you in bucket loads. Well if you liked review please. Oh this was not betad so mistakes, if any, are all mine! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n Thanks to everyone who voted for the last chap. Hope you enjoy this one. **

He gave them enough time right? Two days was enough re-unite with someone. Well he hoped any way.

'_Its not like they are gunna stay cooped up in his apartment for the full week….but then again I am talking about_ _Grissom, the Grissom's actually. Still can't believe they got married…..and I was there!' _

_Flashback… _

It was a warm cool summer's day. It was a welcome change compared to the sweltering heat of Las Vegas.

"Thought I might find you out here." Sara said as she stepped out onto the veranda.

"What can I say, I love the ocean." He said smiling.

"Its peaceful. Another reason I came here." Sara replied with a shaky sigh.

"You know, it's funny, I thought I knew Gil really well and today is the first time I can ever remember seeing him nervous. And it's funny because after everything that's happened in his life, he is nervous about marrying you. I don't mean it as a bad thing, but after everything you two have been through he still thinks he gunna mess up. He has it bad; I'd never thought I would see the day the two of you got married. I'm really happy for Sara."

"Thanks Jim." Sara said tears stinging her eyes.

"Hey now none of that, you'll get an old man going as well, I have a rep. to keep. I cant cry with Greg here now can I?"

"Greg is afraid of the two of us so together I think we can keep him quiet."

"Are you ready?" Jim said looking at his watch and noting the time. "I think we better get going."

"Let me just get Mom. Greg went with Gil." Sara said winking at him.

"Are you sure you want me to give you away? I would understand if you prefer your mother."

"My mother understands why you are giving me away. Besides," Sara said smiling. "I don't think you would look good in a bride's maid dress."

_End flashback…_

Weather two days was enough or not he didn't care. He wanted to see his daughter.

_**A/N Okay I know its short and I know it took a while to update but I was sick, got addicted to The House of Night Series, became an aunty**__** for the first time (To a beautiful baby girl on the 10**__**th**__** of November), and got over excited about New moon coming out (Which I went to see last night, okay the books are better, but I didn't see Jacob as been THAT HOT I when I read the books. Yes I am team Jacob and quite proud of it.) And as well as ALL that going on in my life I had writers block (But I hope I'm over it now.) **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N Well here is an update not sure if I like this chap or…but thought I would update anyway.**__** All mistakes are mine and mine alone! Enjoy. **_

_**Oh and I don't own anything remotely close to CSI but my birthday and Christmas is coming up…so hopefully that might change. **_

Sara sat in front of her laptop looking at the different listings of houses to buy in the Las Vegas area.

Of course she had yet to talk to Grissom about it, but looking couldn't hurt.

She was just about to click on a house a 10minute drive from the apartment when a knock came to the door.

'_Okay, that can't be Gil I reminded him to take his keys before he left to walk Hank. He must have forgotten them…who else would be calling?' _

* * *

He was about to knock again when the door opened and revealed a confused looking Sara.

"Jim! What are you doing here?" Sara asked as she wrapped her arms around him.

"What? And old man can't see his daughter?" Jim said laughing as they pulled apart from their hug.

Sara laughed and rolled her eyes inviting him into the apartment. Jim looked around the apartment and noted for the first time Gil wasn't there.

"Where's your husband? Don't tell me he is in the bad books already."

"Very funny. He is out walking Hank. He should be back in a little while."

"Good we can have a little chat while he is away." Jim said smiling.

* * *

After they had gotten coffee they sat down on the love seat in the living room.

"How have you been since the last time I saw you?" Jim asked taking a drink of coffee.

"Good." Sara answered smiling. "Mom was a bit upset to see me leave but she's okay. I guess after having someone living with you for months it must be weird being on you own again. Hopefully we might spend Thanksgiving or Christmas with her."

"Wow, Grissom not working a major holiday….that's new."

"Yes, well Gil working a major holiday will be nothing but a distant memory."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a family in the near distant future, would it?"

"Why do people say 'near distant future', I mean is it even proper English?"

"Way to avoid the subject there Einstein. You know there is a betting pool as to why Grissom took a week off? Catherine has $20 down saying that you are home, the rest say it's something to do with bugs or work."

"Hasn't anyone learnt by now that Catherine is always right? I mean I was told not long after me coming to Las Vegas."

"Okay, no where near the point I am trying to make. And please stop trying to change the subject, yes Catherine is always right and who gives a damn about the 'near distant future' being proper English or not. Look, in the roundabout way I have seemingly being trying to ask, do you want to have a family with Gil or not?"

They sat in silence for a few minutes while Sara thought of how she was going to answer Jim's question.

"Yes, I would love to have a family with Gil, someday. But it is something we have yet to discuss. Hell I never thought I would want a family till now, but I do. I have been having dreams about us been parents and they are so vivid. In one we have a girl she has a mop of brown curly hair and the most beautiful blue eyes she is just the cutest thing. But maybe that's all it will be, something conjured up in my head. I mean Gil is in his fifties and I'm in my late thirties, he might not even want kids, but if he does…."

"It would need to be soon."

"Yes." Sara said letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Look the way I see it is, you have one option. Talk to him Sara, the worst thing that could happen is him saying he is too old, but that is something you could work around, he can be a stubborn ass, but I know he would love to be a father and what I know more is that he would do anything for you. Talk to him Sara. The worst thing is the not knowing."

"I hope you are right Jim."

"Please, I'm another Catherine, I'm always right."

_**A/N Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read my story so far. I really appreciate it. x**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N **__**A big 'Thank You' to those who have taken the time to read and review this story. Means a lot. Any way this chap is not betad so mistakes are all mine. Enjoy. **_

A day passed before she decided to bring up her conversation with Brass.

She was nervous…again. This was the rest of their lives, and maybe their child's life, they were talking about.

The only thing that worried her to death was the fact that Grissom might not want to have children. Men his age would be becoming Grandparents not parents for the first time.

Deep down she knew he wanted this they had talked about it, briefly, when they first started dating. But he had only just turned fifty then, a lot could change in three years.

Hell a lot _had_ changed in three years. Three years ago they were both workaholics just starting out on their relationship hoping no one would figure it out. Now they were married, Sara no longer worked in the lab and Grissom was taking time off voluntarily!

Yes in three years a lot could change.

* * *

She found him sitting in his office reading a book. She stood in the door way and just stared at him.

He was her husband. She still couldn't believe it, but he was. His wedding ring that caught her eye as he turned the page was proof as that. He was still handsome at fifty three…well to her any way. His salt-n-pepper hair, beard-less face (even though she thought he looked sexier with a beard) he always seemed to look younger when he was relaxed. He looked a lot better than he did a year ago.

But that was a year ago and this was now.

She walked up to his desk and sat on the edge of it beside his chair.

"Hey." She said looking at the floor.

Grissom put down the book and looked at her. She looked…lost and he had no idea as to why.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

She shook her head indicating nothing and then looked into his eyes.

"I love you."

He smiled he never tired of hearing that. "I Love you too Sara. Don't ever forget that."

"We need to talk."

Now he was worried, any other time he could remember when a woman said we need to talk it followed with a break-up. He would give her anything but if she wanted a divorce…hell would need to freeze over first.

"About?" He didn't want to ask it, but if he didn't he would only think of a million reasons of why she needed to talk to him…and none of them were good.

"We had a visitor yesterday while you were out walking Hank, he left before you came home."

HE? _Now _he was worried.

"It was Jim, we talked for a little while, he would have waited longer but he got paged so he had to leave."

It was only Jim, he could breath properly again.

"What uh what did you two talk about?"

"Well, there is a bet on at the Lab as to why you have taken a week off. Catherine has $20 down saying its cos' of me. Guess she has won." Sara said with a forced laugh.

Yes she was avoiding the real reason but she was breaking the ice…or so she told herself.

"Well I think I should at lest get half of her winnings she did interrogate me before I left. I have a feeling you talked about more than Catherine and her betting skills."

"Yeah, we did. I have thought really long and hard about this, and not just since yesterday, I have been thinking about it since, well actually before we got married. And I know we have a lot to consider, like our age and money and a house. But I have done nothing but think about for the past few months and I would really like to know what you think about it. I know it's a lot to think of but…"

She was nervous that much was clear. What she was talking about, on the other hand, was not so clear. He could have taking a guess as to what she was talking about and he didn't think he would be wrong, but he thought it safer to ask.

"Sara what are you on about?"

"Have you ever thought about having kids?"

There, she had asked it. It was up to him now. Yes she would be disappointed if he said no. Would she get over it…eventually…maybe…probably not but she would put a front up pretend she was okay with things. Would he buy the front? Hell no.

"I never really thought of having kids, until I met you that is. Babies and I never really bonded well. With the exception of Lindsey that is. But I have always wondered what it would be like to see you as a mother, to see you carrying my child for nine months, you getting to hold our baby daughter for the first time. When you left I thought I would never get to see that happen. I guess the answer to your question is, I have only ever thought of having a child with you Sara."

With tears in her eyes she answered her own question.

"I guess I was kinda the same. But I have been having these dreams about a baby girl, she is our daughter Gil, god she is so beautiful. She has your blue eyes and a mop of brown curls and, as you call it, the Sidle smile. In my dreams she is about 4 or 5, I think in one of the dreams you called her a mini me. I understand if you think you are too old to be having kids, but to be honest I don't really care. I wanna have a child with you Gil."

Gil pulled her from the edge of the desk onto his lap. He kissed her temple.

"I wanna have a child with you too Sara. I love you." And with that he kissed her.

This kiss was different. It represented a new beginning.

_**A/N Sorry this chap took so long. Stupid internet connections! I am thinking I won't have another chap up until the week after Christm**__**as. So Merry Christmas everyone! Don't forget to review! = ) x **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N**__** Thanks for reviews everyone. Enjoy! **_

They only had a few more days until Gil had to go back to work. They still had to tell the guys, well apart from Catherine...and Jim…and Greg. So they still had to tell Nick and Warrick about Sara's return among other things.

"You know we could invite them over?" This would be new territory for both of them. Granted Catherine had been to the house to see if Grissom was all right, and for a snoop. Jim also had been to the house on a few occasions, and Greg had been there too but more times than Catherine and Jim put together.

So it was really new territory for them having the guys over at the same time.

"Who are we inviting over?"

"The guys." The talked, briefly, about this before. _'He probably wasn't even listening to me then.' _

"Why?"

"A hello? We're living together, married and I'm back!"

"Okay, I get all that, but to the apartment, really?"

"How hard can it be? We feed them, tell our news, and then they leave." Sara said shrugging her shoulders.

"And while doing that we shock two, if not three, of them with all our news."

"They will get over it. C'mon, if you think of it none of them have been here…at the same time. And I bet they haven't had an after shift breakfast in a while. I mean it's not that hard to cook for seven people."

"Well I guess you will find out soon enough whether it is or not. I'll invite them over and you can cook for them. Just a heads up you're cooking for eight non-vegetarians."

"Well, if it's like anything like our relationship, they won't even notice the meat missing."

_**A/N **__**Kinda wrote this when I should have been revising for exams, excuse for it being short. The next chap should be longer…I hope anyway! Anyway don't forget to review. Thanks for reading. ^_^ **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N This has not been beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Thank you for reviewing! Enjoy. **_

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? I mean we could easily back out."

"Gil, for the last time, I am okay with this. I think it's me that should be asking you all these questions."

Having the guys over wasn't what he was scared of – which surprised him – it was the fact that Sara _wanted _to tell the guys _everything_. Not just the marriage and her return, but _everything_, and that meant her past.

"Of course I'm okay with them coming over but im more worried about what you are going to be telling them and everyone's reaction, mainly yours."

"Gil, when I told you about my mom and dad a few years back you were the only person I had told in, maybe, 20-years. Back then I hadn't dealt with it, I have now. Gil, I promise you I am going to be fine. I love that you worry about me though."

* * *

"Okay, I have an announcement to make." Catherine said walking into the break-room.

"Hodges left? Ecklie no longer works in this lab and starting from Monday Grissom get his job? Grissom resigned….?" Greg guessed.

"Okay, I'm going to stop you there or we could be here all night. It's none of the mentioned."

"Damn it." Greg said, hoping it had been at least the first two.

"Greg, shut it." Catherine barked, somewhat irritated. "After shift, whenever that happens to be, we have been invited to the Grissom household, for breakfast."

"Why?" Nick asked. This had to be a first…well that wasn't true they had been to Grissom's on one occasion, but that was a _very _long time ago.

"Nicky, your guess, at this stage, is as good as mine. Any way moving on from the Grissom _household_, I have assignments."

* * *

"I'm surprised to see you here; I thought you would have sent one of the guys to cover this." Brass said as Catherine got out of her SUV.

It was a suspected suicide –something Greg could have done, but she gave him the Trick-roll- but Brass was the lead detective on this case.

"I'm here for you." At his confused and worried look she continued. "You have been invited to breakfast this morning haven't you?"

"Well technically its when shifts over, but yes I have. And you have been too."

"Is she pregnant?"

"Don't you have scene to attend to, instead of making rumours up?" Brass said as a cop walked pass.

"So she's not?"

"No…not yet anyway."

"Do you know something?" Catherine asked giving him the once over.

"Maybe. Do you know something?"

Catherine didn't answer him.

"You don't know what I know." Brass said with a cocky grin.

"How long have you known?" Catherine asked.

"How long have you known?" Brass asked sceptically.

"Less than a week."

"Ha, you don't know what I know, even though you think you know what I know."

"Why would he trust you?" Catherine asked.

"Who said it was a 'he' who told me?"

"If you know that means Nick knows."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Guess you'll learn in the morning so."

"Looks like it doesn't it." Catherine said as she walked of to her scene in a huff.

'_That man knows nothing, he'd be a rubbish poker player.' _

_**A/N Hope I didn't confuse any one with Brass and Catherine's conversation. I hope you are still enjoying this story. R & R and tell me what you think. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N The next chap….Finally! **_

She had to tell them. These were the people she loved, her family. The only family she would truly ever know. She was grateful for them.

But telling the people you love about your past? That was going to be hard.

Nick, she could see him being angry. Sara saw him as an older brother, she loved him but that didn't stop him from being angry, especially after what he told her after his ordeal.

Greg would be understanding, he always was. He was the only one who knew they had got married well apart from Jim. That would be another thing Nick would be mad about. But she could deal with that, she had dealt with worse.

Catherine, Grissom's best friend, the mother figure of the group, and the only one Sara couldn't predict a reaction from. Would she be mad about the wedding that she wasn't invited to, or upset about the wedding and what Sara had to tell them? God the only other women on the team and she still couldn't read her.

Warrick, Warrick was so much like her, growing up an orphan, not having a real family, sure he had his grandma but he still knew what she went through. And, Sara thought, he should understand about the wedding too, after all he got married to a women he barely knew. For that matter none of them knew her. Actually, Sara thought, what is her name? Tara? That sounded right it began with a T, didn't it?

"Sara" Grissom called taking Sara out of her thoughts. "They are here. You ready for this?"

This was her family of course she was ready.

"Yeah," She said with a smile. "Oh wait, do you know what Warrick's wife's name is?"

"What? Why do you want to know?"

"I was just thinking of something and I realised that not alone have we ever met this women, but I don't even know her name!"

Confused Grissom answered the question. "Tina is her name, and I don't get why this is bothering you."

Before anything else could be said the doorbell rang again.

"Something tells me they are impatient, I better answer the door before Catherine decides to break it down."

Sara watched Gil leave still consumed with her thoughts. I'll ask him she thought before she heard three very shocked people gasp!

Oh well here goes thought Sara before smiling at the only family she would ever know.

A/N I know this is short but I had some writer's block for this chap. It was beyond annoying. Any-way next chap should be longer! This was not betad so any mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Well here it is the next chap…this was not betad so mistakes, if any, are mine. Enjoy!

"Sara?" Greg said, of course it was Sara who else could it be?

"You're back?" He asked as he ran up to her and gave her a hug. "God I have missed you! When did you get back? Are you staying long or is this a flying visit? Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" Greg bombarded her with questions.

"Whoa, one at a time." Sara replied laughing. God how she had missed him…missed everyone. "I'll answer them after a while."

She looked back to where there was still three people staring stunned at her and Jim…. looking smug.

"Hi guys." Sara said nervously. She was sure everyone could hear her heart beating in her chest.

'_God this is gunna be hard.' _ Sara thought.

"I knew it," Catherine said startling everyone. "I knew the reason Gil took a week off was for you. Ha Mrs. Grissom my ass!"

"Well technically," Sara said breaking into Catherine's tirade. "I am Mrs. Grissom.

Again three people stared back at her completely shocked, two of which had yet to say anything. That kinda scared her.

"You took his name?" Greg asked. "I didn't think you would it just seems so traditional…and well you're not!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa lets back up this horse and cart for just a sec here. You mean to tell me that you," Nick said pointing at Grissom. "And you," He said pointing at Sara. "Got Married?"

"Yeah we did its been about six months now."

"Well it's about god damn time, I thought at one stage we where gunna have to talk some sense into our boy here." Walking up to Sara, Nick gave her a bear hug, the first in…too long.

"Welcome home Mrs. G and congrats. Im so happy for you!" Pulling back he noticed she had tears in her eyes. "Come on now Sara the old Sidle wouldn't cry and if you start im gunna start and I don't need Greg teasing me saying I weep like a little girl."

"Nicky, you have no idea how much I have missed you." Sara said wrapping her arms around her 'Big Bro' again.

"I think I do sweetie."

"Hang on now you guys got married? Six months ago? Wouldn't we have noticed if…oh that long weekend you took off that was…Greg you were…and Jim was…you mean to tell me that Greg got to see you two get married and all I got where some corpses and Grissom's paperwork? Why?"

"Well Jim, he is the closest thing I have to a father and Greg…uhh Greg was Gil's best man."

"You didn't have a Maid of Honour?"

"Of course I did, my mom."

"Your mom is still alive? Im sorry I don't mean to be rude it's just that you have never mentioned any family before."

"Guys there is something I have to tell you. You might wanna sit down."

A/N Thanks for all the reviews for the last chap and the chapters before Let me know what you think..


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N No you're not dreaming this is an update, shocker I know! It's been forever, and the some, since I last updated, but here it is the next instalment. Enjoy! **_

All the people Sara loved sat around her now waiting for an answer. An answer she had prepared a million times, an answer she had now forgotten.

"Wow, this is harder then I thought it would be." Sara said with tears in her eyes.

"I had it all prepared, what I was going to say, and I can't remember what it was now. I've never really told anyone this I guess I was ashamed. Up until recently I always thought it was my fault, I know I'm not making sense right now but I will."

"I'm the youngest in my family, my brother is six years older than me. We were always close, me and my brother, we kind of had to be. My dad was a good guy or at least he tried to be. When I was four something happened him that made him change. He'd get angry at the smallest of things, he started drinking more, and he turned into a different man. The fights got longer and louder."

"I think I was just after turning five, when he hit my mom first. It scared him, we didn't see him for a week after but he came back, all apologetic, he said he never meant to hurt her, that he would change, get help, stop drinking. He tried but it didn't last long. The drink returned, along with the fights. It was just after Halloween when we first went to the ER. It was the first of many. 2 broken ribs, she claimed she fell down the stairs, he had actually pushed her, she fell, he kicked her."

"For the next two years it continued, the drinking, the fights, the trips to the hospital. He never laid a hand on my brother or me, it was always mom. But that changed right before my eight birthday. I was in the kitchen reading, mom was making dinner, he came home drunk, which was nothing new. First thing he saw was me reading. I don't know why but it set him off, before I could blink the book was thrown across the floor and I was being held up against the wall, I remember I broke free but he caught me and twisted my arm really hard, then everything went still, his grip loosened and I mad a run for it to my room. A few hours later a cop found me in my wardrobe with a broken arm.

"My mom killed my dad, the knife she was using to chop the veg was used to stab him, multiple times. She was sent to jail for ten years and I was in a foster home for my eight birthday on my own."

Everyone sat in stunned silence. No one knew what to do, where to look or what to say. How do you react to a bombshell like that?

Sara starred at the family in front of her. She was afraid that she would only see pity reflected in their eyes, and that was not something she wanted.

"The reason I told you this," Sara said breaking the deafening the silence. "Is because you guys are the closest thing I have to a family and I don't want to lose you. I don't want you to feel sorry for me; enough people in my life have done that. I just wanted you to understand why I left so suddenly. It wasn't anything to do with Gil," She said looking at Greg. "It was to do with me. The victims I saw reminded me of me, I should have been where they were and I wasn't. Living with ghost's just became too much for me, so I left. But I am back and I'm back to stay."

The silence returned.

Gil wrapped his arm around Sara supporting her the only way he knew how. This was a huge thing for Sara and he had never been prouder of her.

"I don't think we were expecting that!" Catherine said breaking the silence. It was clear she was up set. "I always said you were a survivor." She said blinking away the tears.

A small smile graced Sara's lips; she was still waiting for the others to react.

"We never judged you on why you left Sara, I think we all had different reasons on why you left but we never judged you. I think we all blamed Natalie for it, well some more then others." He said as he smiled. "We don't care about your past, we care about you, we love you for who you are not for where you're from or who you are married to. Your past is your past it doesn't define you. I know that better then anyone. You were put through hell twice and you came out the other side, Sara. And whether you like it or not we are gunna be part of your future. We have always been a family, and now that your back its full again. We will always have your back Sidle, I mean Grissom." And with Warrick's final words the silence was broken.

_**A/N Im thinking of just leaving it her, I kind of had writers block for this chapter and I deleted the previous one because I was not happy with it at all, so here it is finally. Let me know what you think and whether I should continue. Thanks for reading. **_


End file.
